Rebirth Hyacinth
Hyacinths represent new lives. Hold her hand and enjoy the new life among the blooms. Set Details Set Story bg_cg_26_RBG.png bg_cg_27_RBG.png Transcript Magda: There are so many flowers decoration in today's dance. The whole corridor is placed with flowers! Maybe it's because today's theme is sunshine and flowers. My dress is quite in line with the themeAcedragontrainer (talk) Brala: .................. Magda: Was someone here just now? Wow! Brala: Don't shout so loudly! Magda: You shouted louder than I do! Brala: ...That's because I was frightened by you! Magda: Okay... But Bralla, why are you here? Brala: Why can't I be here? Magda: I didn't say you couldn't. But... You can't steal here. Brala: I know! I just want to have a look. You talk about dances all day long. I want to have a look, too. Magda: Well, that's exactly what it looks like.~ Brala: There's nothing remarkable about it. Just a lot of flowers... Nothing more. Magda: Hee-hee, really? Brala: By spring, there will be more flowers in the fields outside our village! If you like flowers, I can...... Somebody's coming! Magda, help me cover up! Quick! Magda: What? Alright...... Wow, how did you get into the flowerpot? Brala: Shh! Pretend that nothing has happened! Magda: ............ Manservant: I saw him just now! That thief! Where did he go! Miss Magda, good day. Magda: What happened? Manservant: Sorry to disturb you... Have you seen an oren running past? Magda: An oren? No...... I've always been here alone, enjoying these beautiful flowers. Manservant: Yeah? I still lost him! Damn! If I don't catch him, I will lose my job! Ah, I'm sorry to be rude in front of the distinguished Miss Magda. Sorry to disturb you. I'll go find him elsewhere. Magda: OK~ Send thanks to your host instead of me for the wonderful dance. Manservant: All right, honourable Miss Magda, I will convey your compliments to my master. Magda: He's gone...... Brala...... You can come out. Brala: Oh! My plan is still very comprehensive~ Magda: What plan? Brala: Sneaking into the dance through the window! Stay away from the servant and others! Find Magda! Then dance with Magda! Now it's the last step. Magda: Wait a minute. Don't move... Brala: Why? Magda: You got a little flower on your head. Don't move. Let me pick it for you. Brala: ............ Magda: Although you are lovely with it~ Brala: ............ Magda: What? By the way, don't you want to dance with me? You can do it now.~ Brala: ...Magda, you're so bad... Magda: Huh? Why? Brala: Uh, uh, uh, my plans have been disrupted. Magda: ............ Brala: Take a deep breath... Deep breath... Bralla, you're a mature man. You need to... Calm down... Magda: ............? Brala: Pick the flowers off my head or something for me! Do you know! How...... What does it...... Magda: What? Brala: Forget it. Let's dance! Magda: Inviting ladies to dance should be gentle~ Brala: ............ Well... Then I'd like to invite you to dance, Magda. Magda: OK. ~I'm honored.~ Brala: That's a Deal. When spring comes, I'll take you to see the flowers in the fields. By that time... By that time...... Forget it. Let's talk about it then! Magda: ......? Brala: I'll talk about it later. But, Magda, you're too tall... Magda: I've tried my best to bend down~ Narrator: Little Oren and the lady began to dance. They whirled as if they were in the sunny, flowering fields. Category:Sets Category:Fantasy Category:Rebirth Hyacinth Category:Set Story